An archery bow stores energy when an archer draws the bowstring. When the bowstring is released, the stored energy propels the arrow. In conventional bows, the bowstring continues to vibrate or oscillate after release until it settles to a stable state. This vibration can be transmitted to the archer, making the bow difficult to handle and aim accurately and/or can cause undesired sound which could alert target game.
In certain arrangements, vibration dampeners are mounted to a bow to reduce vibrations; however, an improved vibration dampener is desired.
Objects and attendant advantages of this invention will be readily appreciated as the same become more clearly understood by references to the following detailed description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings in which like reference numerals designate like parts throughout the figures thereof.